


Crashing Cars

by Evytju



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ant gets in a coma after a car accident and when he wakes up, he doesn't remember what happened the days before the accident.</p><p>It's not a heavy story at all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creamcakesequalslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/gifts).



> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes in the text. If you find mistakes, tell me and I'll adjust it :)
> 
> Dec is single in this one, what's about Ant becomes clear in the story.
> 
> The fic title is based on the song 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol. If it's possible, listen the song while reading. :)

** Ant POV **

I felt a throbbing pain in my head. I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like they were glued together. I started to panic. I felt someone was holding my hand, so I tried to move my fingers. “Ant?” I heard a voice full of hope. I didn’t know why, but that voice made my panic melt like snow in the sun. I heard that the man linked at the voice pushed a button and out of the blue I felt there were more people in the room. “He moved his fingers! I felt him moving his fingers!” The voice explained hopefully. I tried to open my eyes again and this time my effort was rewarded. “Welcome back, Ant.” Another voice said. It was a soft, warm voice I had never heard before. I tried to process all the information that came in. I was in a room where everything was white and a light shade of blue and grey. There were tubes everywhere and a monitor that beeped at the pace of my heart. There were three men and one woman in my room. Two of the three men were in white, just like the woman. The other man was looking very worried yet very relieved at the same time. I felt myself relax when I saw the third man was my best friend, Dec. I wanted to say something, but there was still a tube in my throat, a throat that felt like sandpaper. I started to cry. “Sssht, you have to relax, pet.” Dec said with love in his voice. He brought my fingers to his lips and gave a kiss on my hand. “I’ll give you something to sleep, Anthony. You’ll feel better afterwards.” One of the other men said, probably a doctor. I looked Dec in the eyes. I was afraid. “I will not leave your side until you’re awake again, I promise.” He said lovingly. With that promise I closed my eyes again, letting the medicine take over my body.

When I woke up again, there was no tube in my throat anymore. I began to panic when I didn’t saw Dec immediately, but then I felt the weight on my legs. I smiled when I saw Dec sleeping on my legs. Although I was in a lot of pain, knowing Dec was here made me really happy. It made me even have tingles in my stomach. My smile disappeared when I thought about Lisa though, about the huge amount of fights we had had the last weeks and about how that brought me closer to Dec than I had ever been. Dec groaned and woke up. The grumpy look became instantly happy when he saw I was awake. “Hey, pet, how are you feeling?” he asked. I wanted to answer, but my throat was still very dry. “Wait, I’ll give you a little bit of water. Don’t overdo though, you have to be careful.” Dec said silently. “What happened?” I asked roughly. Then I saw Dec had a plaster on his arm. “What happened with your arm?” “We had an accident, Ant, a very bad accident.” Dec explained. I looked at him worriedly, asking for more information. “We were on our way to the ITV studios and there was a truck that started to slip. It hit us at your side, there was no way we could avoid the smack.” He explained. “How long?” I asked. Speaking required a lot of energy, energy I didn’t have. “You’ve been unconscious for five days.” Dec told me. My heart started to race. “Hey, ssht, you’re awake now, everything will be okay.” He shushed me. “We’ll both be okay.” I started to panic again: where was Lisa? “Ssht, stop panicking, pet. Go back to sleep, you’ll need your energy. It’s normal you don’t remember everything. It will come back eventually.” Dec said with a calm voice. I closed my eyes and he gave me a kiss on my forehead. Sleep took over my body, I really needed new energy.

_“Anthony, it’s done.” Lisa said. “You know you love Dec more than you love me. You know you want to be with him. Don’t miss this chance.” “But what about you? I do love you, Lisa.” I said. “I met someone and there’s a big chance there’s gonna grow something. Then we’ll both be happy.” Lisa said and she hugged me. She gave me one last kiss. “Go and find Declan. It’s now or never.”_

I woke up in shock. This was not a normal dream, this looked way too realistic to be a dream. “Ssht, calm down. You had a bad dream?” Dec asked. He gave me a little bit of water so I could talk. “Dec, I have a question.” I said, still as rough as before. “Lisa and I? We broke up?” I asked. Declan had a small sympathetic smile on his face and nodded. “Yeah, you broke up. You’re still friends though, she’s coming over in a bit to see how you’re doing.” He smiled. I tried to remember what I did after that talk with Lisa. Did I go to Dec’s house to say how I feel? “Don’t try to remember everything, Anthony. Your headache is only gonna be worse.” I was so deep in my thoughts I didn’t hear the doctor coming into my room. “I know it’s really frustrating, but your memories will come back. It’s not a permanent memory loss.” The doctor said. Dec squeezed my hand and smiled at me. By the way he looked at me I thought I knew what I did after the talk with Lisa. I could almost see the hearts in his eyes. I smiled and closed my eyes, I needed more sleep.

_I felt lips on mine, a tongue asking me for entrance. This weren’t Lisa’s lips, but they felt good. Really good. This was a comfortable kiss, we were both relaxed, I felt the love. There was no doubt this person made me feel really good._

I woke up because of someone caressing my cheek. When I opened my eyes, I saw my wife. My ex-wife. “Hi pet.” She said lovingly. I smiled, throat too dry to answer. “Give him some water, his throat must feel really sore.” Dec said, sitting on my other side. Lisa did give me some water. “You think it’s okay if I go and grab a snack?” Dec asked me. I nodded. He smiled and gave me a kiss on my forehead. Warmth filled my entire body. “You really love him, don’t you?” Lisa asked me with a smile. I blushed and looked at my hands. “I do.” I admitted. “I don’t know what happened between you, and I think you don’t remember either, but I’m sure he does love you back.” Lisa said. I smiled. “I dreamt something, but I don’t know whether it was a dream or a memory.” I told her. “Did you tell me to go search for Dec? Did you tell me you met someone?” I asked, throat still very sore. She nodded. “Your memories are coming back.” She smiled. “Pet, it’s not because I’m not your wife anymore I don’t care for you anymore.” She said. “I know.” I smiled. I yawned. “You don’t have a lot of energy, do you?” Lisa asked. I flashed a little smile and closed my eyes, dozing off again.

_“What’s wrong?” Dec asked after he had opened the door. He pulled me in and forced me on the sofa. “Cuppa?” He asked. I nodded thankfully. “Tell me.” He said. He sounded worried. “Lisa and I broke up.” I told him. Dec laid his hand on my knee. He had tears in his eyes. I forced a smile. “All those fights the last weeks, the last months… It was not bearable anymore.” I told him. “And we both love someone else, that didn’t help either.” He looked at me with question marks in his eyes. I took both of our cups and put them on the table. “Dec, don’t hate me for doing this.” I whispered and I placed my lips on his, very carefully. Warmth filled my entire body when Dec put more pressure in the kiss, obviously enjoying it as much as I did. “I have feelings for you since forever, Dec, that’s what all the fights were about.” I admitted. Dec hugged me. “I’m here for you.” He whispered. “Can we please kiss again, I dreamt about this for years.” Dec asked shyly when he had let me go. I laughed and kissed him again, cupping his face in my hands. Dec’s fingers were playing with my hair. He laid down on the sofa, giving us both the chance to be more comfortable. I felt his tongue asking for entrance. I felt tingles all over my body when our tongues met for the first time. I had loved Lisa with all my heart, but that feeling was nothing in comparison with what I felt when Dec kissed me. It felt like fireworks were exploding in my entire body._

When I opened my eyes I saw Dec sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, reading the novel I bought him for Christmas. I smiled when I thought about the dream. This must have been another memory. “Dec?” I whispered, throat still sore. It was already a little bit better though. Dec looked up from his book, looking gorgeous as hell. “Water?” I asked. He smiled and gave me a little bit of water. I felt immediately better. “I had another memory I think.” I whispered. I knew for sure my cheeks were reddening. I saw the hope in Dec’s eyes as he came sit on the side of my bed, taking my hand. “Did I come to yours after Lisa and I broke up?” I asked. Dec smiled and nodded. “Did I tell you why we broke up? About the fights and the second thing?” I asked again. “About the fights of the last weeks and months, that they were not bearable anymore. And that you both love someone else?” Dec asked. I nodded and blushed. “Did I tell you who the person was I love? Cause I dreamt I did, but I don’t know whether it was only a dream or a memory and it’s killing me and…” The stream of words was cut off by Dec’s lips on mine. I melted in the kiss. “You did.” He smiled lovingly. “And now stop worrying, I’m here for you, as your boyfriend from now on.” He said. “I’m so happy you remember.” He whispered. I kissed him again. “I have always loved you, Declan Donnelly, and I always will.” I smiled. _“I have always loved you, Declan Donnelly, and I always will.”_ “I said that one already, didn’t I?” I asked when I saw Dec tearing up. He nodded. “I’m really happy you remember everything, Ant. I love you.” He said. I smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
